diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Randulf van Brunt
|Klasse = |Spezialisierung = Schwert und Schild |Vorname = Randulf |Nachname = van Brunt |Geburt = 19.04. 6 Jahre vor der ersten Invasion/ Süderstade |Alter = 34 |Größe = 183 cm |Gewicht = 84 Kg |Haarfarbe = Schwarz |Augenfarbe = Blau |Titel = Ratsmitglied der Hüter Azeroths |Gesinnung = Rechtschaffen Gut }} Aussehen des Charakters Ein dauerhafter nachdenklicher Ausdruck ist auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, ebenso wie Schmutz. Diesen findet man auch auf seiner Ausrüstung, doch scheint sie ihren Zweck zu erfüllen, denn man wird bei genauerem Hinsehen nur kleinere Verletzungen und Kratzer an ihm entdecken. Seine Hände sind recht rau und oftmals leicht verletzt. Ein kleiner Beutel von dem ein süsslicher Duft aus geht, hängt an seinem Gürtel. An seiner Seite trägt er das alte Schwert des pensionierten Marshall Haggard. Persönlichkeit Randulf ist an sich allen Rassen gegenüber aufgeschlossen und freundlich, selbst Tauren und Sin'dorei gegenüber, so lange sie einer neutralen Fraktion angehören. Was Untote angeht, hat er absolute Hassgefühle entwickelt, da sie eine widernatürliche Lebensform darstellen und so etwas akzeptiert die Kirche des heiligen Lichts nicht. Seinen Glauben hat er nicht verloren. Geschichte Vergangenheit Geboren wurde Randulf in Süderstade, 6 Jahre vor der ersten Invasion der Orks, und lebte dort mit seinem Vater, seiner Mutter und seinem Bruder bis zu seinem 10 Lebensjahr (4 Jahre nach der 1. Invasion). Der Junge wurde nach den Grundsätzen der Kirche des heiligen Lichts erzogen und lebt auch heute noch danach. Er flüchtete mit seiner Familie nach Lordaeron, um der Invasion der Orks zu entgehen. Dort lies sich seine Familie eine Zeit lang in Brill nieder, bis zu seinem 25sten Lebensjahr (19 Jahre nach der 1. Invasion). Randulf erwies sich als recht Geschickt im Umgang mit Werkzeugen und ist zudem zu einem starken jungen Mann herangewachsen, daher unterstützte er die Schmiede seines Vaters, indem er sich als Bergbauer verdiente. Ein Jahr später kam die Seuche über die Gegend und raffte seine Eltern und seinen Bruder hin, er selbst war im Alteracgebirge unterwegs um seltene Erze zu beschaffen. Bei seiner Rückkehr erfuhr er bei einem Abstecher in seine Heimat Süderstade von der Tragödie und hatte keine Hoffnung auf das Überleben seiner Familie, sein Vater und sein Bruder jedoch haben ihren freien Willen dank Lady Sylvanas wieder und arbeiten noch Heute als Schmiedemeister und Schmiedekunstbedarfshändler in der Unterstadt. Seine Mutter ist vermutlich gefallen. Randulf lies sich zunächst in Theramore nieder (24 Jahre nach der 1. Invasion), reiste später aber nach Sturmwind (28 Jahre nach der 1. Invasion), um dort in der Abtei von Nordhain auszuhelfen... World of Warcraft Kurz nachdem Randulf von Marshall McBride in der Abtei von Nordhain zum Stellvertreter der Marshalls von Sturmwind ernannt worden ist, hat er dem pensionierten Marshall Haggard geholfen, sein Abzeichen von einem der Defias-Anführer wieder zu beschaffen, da ihm dieses gestohlen worden ist. Der Marshall überlies Randulf als Dank sein altes Schwert, welches ihm stets gut diente. Im Laufe seiner Dienstzeit im Wald von Elwynn führte ihn ein Auftrag nach Westfall. Als der Krieger den Zustand der Gegend sah, wurde ihm das Herz schwer. Was die Orks damals mit seiner Heimat anstellten, taten ihnen nun die Menschen gleich. Eine Bruderschaft aus Dieben, Schmugglern und Mördern, genannt "Defias", hat das ganze Land für sich beansprucht und terrorsierte die dort lebenden Bauern. Randulf meldete sich sofort freiwillig bei der dortigen Volksmiliz um den geschlagenen Bewohnern dieser Gegend zu helfen, da Sturmwind es nicht für nötig hielt, sein Volk in Westfall zu unterstützen. Nach einigen Aufklärungsmissionen, vielen Intrigen und Kämpfen ist es der Volksmiliz gelungen, mit Hilfe von Randulf den Anführer der Defias zu enttarnen. Der ehemalige Kopf der Steinmetzgilde, Edwin van Cleef, ist nun zum Führer der Defias geworden. Mit ein paar ausgewählten Kämpfern konnte die Volksmiliz nun das Versteck der Diebesbande ausfindig machen und van Cleef zur Strecke bringen. Bei dem Anführer der Diebesbande befand sich ein Brief für Baros Alexton, dem Stadtarchitekten von Sturmwind. Dieser wiederum schickte Randulf zu Aufseher Thelwasser im Verlies, da er eine Erlaubnis benötigt um mit dem gefangenem Komplizen von van Cleef zu reden, Bazil Thredd. Doch der Aufseher traute Randulf nicht und gab ihm folgende Optionen: Thredd zu töten um zu beweisen dass er wirklich auf der Seite der Bürger von Sturmwind steht, oder dort unten im Kerker zu verrotten. Thredd wurde getötet, doch die Pläne der Defias sind noch immer nicht aufgedeckt. Vom Aufseher hat Randulf erfahren, dass Bazil in den letzten Wochen oft Besuch von einem Mann namens Maelik. Baros Alexton jedoch kannte Niemanden unter diesem Namen. Nach langer Suche fand Randulf jedoch heraus, dass der wirkliche Name dieses Mannes Marzon war, zumindest wird dies angenommen. Dieser hat jedoch Beziehungen zu Lescovar, einem Adligen aus Sturmwind. Um diese Intrige ein für alle mal zu beenden, müssten Beide aus dem Weg geräumt werden. Auch wenn es gegen die Gesetze spricht, ist es für eine gute Sache, daher tat Randulf was getan werden musste um der Bruderschaft der Defias auch ihren letzten Mittelsmann zu rauben. Die Defias sind nun keine ernst zu nehmende Gefahr mehr... Zumindest dachte man Dies! Nach einigen Tagen verschlug es Randulf nach Theramore. Dort half er eine dabei, eine weitere Verschwörung aufzudecken: Die Defias haben den König von Sturmwind entführt als Dieser zu einem Treffen mit Lady Jaina Prachtmeer und dem Kriegshäuptling der Horde unterwegs war. Nachdem Randulf mit der Hilfe einiger Soldaten die Insel Alcaz gestürmt und den König befreit hat, zog dieser direkt nach Sturmwind und enttarnte die Drahtzieherin hinter der Entführung: Die Brutmutter Onyxia, die sich als Lady Katrana Prestor ausgegeben hat. Als sie aufflog, zog sie sich in ihre Brutstätte zurück, doch König Wrynn entsendete einige Krieger, darunter Randulf, sie entgültig zu töten, was der Truppe auch gelang. Leider überlebten nicht alle dieses Gemetzel, doch Randulf kam mit einigen leichten Verbrennungen davon. Der Kopf der Brutmutter wurde als Zeichen der Tapferkeit in Sturmwind aufgehängt. Nach diesen Ereignissen hat sich Randulf in Theramore niedergelassen, wo er sich wie in seiner Jugend schon als Bergbauer verdient und dem hiesigen Schmied aushilft. The Burning Crusade Während den Ereignissen in der Scherbenwelt zog Randulf durch ganz Azeroth, dadurch erfuhr er nur am Rande von den Ausmaßen dieses Krieges. Sein Ziel war es nun erst einmal die verschiedensten Orte zu entdecken und seinen Horizont zu erweitern. Im Laufe dieser Reise hat der Mensch auch einige Karten angefertigt auf die er wahrlich stolz ist und trotz der Gefahren und der Freuden dieser Reise vermisste er die wahre Schlacht. So kam es ihm nur gelegen, als er vor den Toren der Trollstadt Zul'Gurub auf eine kleine, jedoch kampferprobte Truppe von Menschen und Nachtelfen traf, die eben jene Stadt stürmen wollten um das Ritual zur Beschwörung des Blutgottes aufzuhalten. Kurzerhand bot er sein Schwert an und wurde dankbar in die Runde aufgenommen. Nachdem die Gefahr gebannt und die Stadt befreit war, erfuhr Randulf wer diese Leute eigentlich waren. Azeroth's Hüter, eine Truppe aus ehemaligen Söldnern und Kopfgeldjägern die es sich heute zum Ziel gemacht haben all die Gefahren zu eliminieren, für die sich die Armee des Königs zu schade ist. Manche würden sie als dreckigen Söldnertrupp bezeichnen, doch verlangen sie kein Gold für ihre Taten und wissen es selbst besser. Schon nach kurzer Zeit vergrößerte sich diese Truppe zu einer stattlichen Einheit mit eigenem Rangsystem und erkämpfte sich eien festen Platz in dieser Welt als die Elite der Volksbeschützer. Randulf's Erfahrungen mit dem Schwert und Schild, sowie seine Kentnisse über die Geographie Azeroth's sorgten dafür dass er als Berater und erster Kämpfer fungierte und schon bald ein Ratsmitglied wurde. Wrath of the Lich King (Folgt...) Cataclysm (Folgt...) Myst of Pandaria (Folgt...) Familie *Vater: James van Brunt *Mutter: Evera van Brunt (Unbekannt, warscheinlich verstorben) *Bruder: Samuel van Brunt 'Anmerkung' : '''Wird stets überarbeitet Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere